Choosing Love
by Mavira
Summary: What happens when a Hunter of Artemis falls in forbidden love? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I wish I did but I don't. Rick Riordan does. Some parts were taken directly from the 3rd book, The Titan's Curse.

Choosing Love

Chapter 1

Leila, one of Artemis' Hunter's, jumped out of Apollo's bus and onto Camp Half-Blood dirt. Zoë Nightshade's orders were simple, go right to Cabin Eight (Artemis' Cabin) and ignore then camp entirely. But when she walked to the Cabin with her sisters, she saw the thing she had swore herself against five-hundred years ago: a boy.

"Are you crazy?" Zoë, the Hunter's lieutenant, snapped when they had entered the Cabin. "Do not get thy feelings mixed up here. You are a Hunter and have made a promise. Leila Peterson, do not fall for a boy, they will only break thy heart. Bedsides," she motioned to the rest of the Hunters, "Would you be so ready to give up this? Your sisters?" Leila raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Certainly not! I'd never give them up! How could you think that?" Leila hissed through clenched teeth.

"Good to know," Zoë remarked and then added for the rest of the Hunters to hear, "Unpack. Lady Artemis doesn't know when she'll be back so we might as well make ourselves comfortable while we're here." A sister Melody snorted.

"That can't be possible, Lieutenant Zoë," Nikki mumbled. "Remember the last time we were here?" Zoë glared balefully at the twelve year old but even though Nikki was the closest to her (she's been in the hunt longer than Zoë herself) it didn't stop her from retorting.

"Shut thy mouth, it was not my fault."

"What wasn't your fault?" Bianca di Angelo asked, the newest Hunting sister.

"Never mind," Zoë responded. "I supposed Chiron wants to have the normal game of capture the flag. I guess we ought to do it."

"Why don't they just give up?" Alana complained. "We beat them time and time again. Chiron should just admit we're better than those half-bloods."

"This is tradition and for the Hunter's of Artemis' sake," Zoë snapped. "It's also tradition that we win, for Lady Artemis." There were agreements from around the Cabin. Leila went to Nikki's side to comfort the fuming Huntress.

"Don't worry; it's just one more game. It should go by quickly." Leila tapped her silver bow and her quiver of arrows as if that was all the comfort Nikki needed. It was. She let out a sigh and went to find a bunk. She unrolled her silk sleeping bag and her dear pelt, stroking it a few times she turned towards Bianca. "You'll love being a Hunter. I'm glad you made this decision." Bianca smiled.

"That capture the flag game is ours with you on our side," Nikki added to boost Bianca's confidence up.

*******

Leila gritted her teeth as she began to put the armor on. This capture the flag game wasn't going to be very much fun, but at least it would be quick. Leila grabbed a dagger and tucked it under her armor just in case. She was sure she'd never have to use it. Her bow and arrows would be enough.

"Stupid old centaur," Zoë muttered. "We should be out looking for Lady Artemis, not here playing childish games." The Hunters agreed quickly and quietly. _After the dream about Artemis that Zoë had, we shouldn't be here._ Leila thought angrily. But Chiron had forbidden them to go anywhere so here they were getting dressed up and gritting their teeth about it.

"Let's finish this game fast," Zoë muttered. We nodded and she led us out of the mess hall and into the forest.

"Heroes, you know the rules, the creek is the boundary line. Blue team, Camp Half-Blood shall take the west of the woods. Hunters of Artemis, red team, shall take the east woods. I will serve as a referee and battlefield medic. No intentional maiming please. All magic items allowed. To your positions!" Chiron called out. Zoë ushered us into the east part of the forest. She stuck the flag in the center back of the field and then turned towards us.

"Alright here's the plan, Hunters. Nikki, Leila, Bianca, Alana, Susan, Courtney and Phoebe, you're defense, keep yourselves hidden until one of them strikes. Elizabeth, Rose, Mary, Helen, Melody and I will be offence and get the flag. Understand?" The Hunters nodded at the lieutenant's words. "Let's win then and get it over with!" Leila nodded and grabbed Courtney's wrist.

"Come, we can climb a tree and wait." She murmured quietly to her sister. They quickly slung themselves into the tree and waited. Leila listened harder to hear the footsteps. Leila jumped down from the tree and went to see who was in the territory.

It was the boy. The boy she had seen at the campfire with all of his friends. Leila shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. She was part of Artemis' hunt she wasn't supposed to fall in love. But looking at the boy in front of her she couldn't help but give a small smile. She knew nobody was looking; Courtney had other things to do besides worry about if she got a half-blood and the others were too far away to see or hear anything.

"Hey," The boy greeted her. Leila raised her eyebrows. He was obviously new at this. In a game of capture the fag, you _never_ talked to the other team unless you had to.

"Hi," Leila responded. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm Dean Perry, son of Apollo," The demigod was young, about the age of fourteen—a year older than what Leila looked like—but he was really good looking.

"I'm Leila Peterson," Leila responded automatically. She could feel a faint blush coming on and was desperate to stop it. Dean's eyes were wide and innocent.

"Are you sure you can't date or anything?" Dean lowered his spear and grinned.

"Of course not!" Leila hissed. "I swore to Lady Artemis!"

"Right, right," Dean muttered. He smirked and added slyly, "Did you know you have the prettiest hair I've ever seen?" That did it. Leila felt the blush creep up her neck and into her check.

"Thank you," She murmured. Dean smiled and then picked up his spear, watching his eyes carefully she was able to defend herself from his strike. "Nice try, demigod, but I've been with the Hunters for over five-hundred years, I have more knowledge of fighting then you ever will." Leila simply dodged Dean's attacks with ease and soon he was panting and fighting for breath.

"Wow, I am the best out of the Apollo Cabin, you are really good." He grinned but he was still out of breath.

"HELP!" Bianca di Angelo cried. Leila looked up from Dean's sweaty face, her senses alert and careful. Leila dashed silently through the forest towards the sound of the voice; she knew it was safe to leave Dean. He was a beginner, what bad could happen? It was another boy. Keeping two fingers wrapped around the string on the arrow Leila pulled it back and then let it go. The silver wire zoomed quickly and grabbed hold of the tree. It sent the demigod soaring through the air and landing with a soft thud in the white snow. She was aware that Courtney had joined her at her side. Leila and Courtney gave each other a high-five.

"Percy," a girl cried. She looked like a little punk rocker girl, she seemed familiar. Leila gasped.

"It's that girl from a few years ago, Zoë tried to get her to join us, remember?" Leila said to Courtney who had also jumped from the tree silently.

"Yeah," Courtney answered, she was already drawing out a special arrow for her. Leila watched in satisfaction when the arrow hit the ground. The two girls snickered as a terrible smell surrounded the forest.

Two boys were yelling something. Leila and Courtney stared as Zoë weaved her way through the blue team's territory. She crossed the creek and was immediately greeted by the Hunters.

"The Hunters win!" Chiron announced. "For the fifty-sixth time in a row."

"Wonderful, Zoë!" Alana cried. We all hugged and kissed each other.

"Good shot Courtney and Leila, thou hit that boy hard," The girls began to laugh and giggle loudly as if to show the rest of the camp they were better. The screams and cheers died down and Zoë stepped forward cautiously taking in the scene.

"Approach Seeker and ask," The voice interrupted Leila's thoughts and made her jump. It was creepy. It began to speak:

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titians' curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

Zoë stared at the Oracle in wonder and then watched it become lifeless again. "Come Hunters, we must discuss this." Back in the Cabin, Leila was surprised to learn that Bianca was Zoë's major concern.

"I want all the Hunters to go with me on this quest," Zoë said quietly.

"But the prophecy said only five should go. And that it would be both campers and Hunters." Susan pointed out mildly. "I'm sure only three Hunters should go." Susan had just joined the hunt a few decades ago so she was new at things. Leila snorted.

"No! We pledged that we would stick together. We all should go and try to help Lady Artemis," Melody added quietly.

"We'll go together." Zoë pledged.

***

"That's it," Zoë said packing her things into a small bag. "I'm going on the quest with that satyr, Thalia and Bianca. Nikki you're in charge when we go to find Artemis." She gave a sorrowful glance. "I'm so sorry I can't take you all, Hunters of Artemis. But Chiron and everyone else say I should be quiet about it and take a small group. We will be back by the Winter Solstice." She turned around and headed out the Cabin door. Leila and the rest of the Hunters stood in absolute silence. Zoë was their lieutenant. What would happen then? One week of freedom before the Hunters had to follow rules. Why Zoë had left Nikki in charge was a mystery to them. She was blind to rules and would lead the Hunters into chaos.

"Hunters of Artemis, we must stick together." Leila nodded her head in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I wish I did but I don't. Rick Riordan does.

Choosing Love

Chapter 2

The next few days were full of pacing and worry as Leila and the Hunters were thinking Zoë and Bianca. Leila and the others had fallen asleep or had kept real quiet with a book or something. Leila flipped through the book she was reading idly. Romeo and Juliet, two perfect people who found perfect soul mates and then they died. That was Zoë's favorite book. She always referred to is as the "Book or Truths" declaring that love never lasted and it was a terrible price to pay for it.

"Well, I suppose we should go to dinner," Nikki grumbled, startling Leila. Helen, Mary and Rose sprung up from their beds and eagerly waited for the rest of the Hunters to get up. Leila slowly got up and put her book aside.

"Alright, let's see what those half-bloods have to offer us for dinner," Nikki led the way out of the Cabin with the others closely followed. Leila took a seat at Cabin Eight's table with her back towards the Apollo table. There was no way she was going to risk getting a glance from Dean. Not with her sisters here and watching. She said a quick prayer to the gods and another one just for Artemis. The Hunters were abnormally silent, keeping to themselves and maybe one other. Leila's meal didn't go that well in her opinion, not when she had every half-blood's eyes on her. When she stood up to leave with her sisters after a small meal she caught the eye of him. He was standing as well so Leila began to worry that he would come over to the table and try to talk with her. But he kept his ground and in a heartbeat later, The Hunters of Artemis were on their way back to Cabin Eight. Leila kept her pace soft and graceful just like the others.

"Psst!"

The sound made her jump. She looked around wildly and rolled her eyes when she saw where the source was coming from. "Dean Perry! I am a Hunter! I am not allowed to ever be with you!" Her gray eyes flashed indignantly.

"Really?" Dean rushed up towards Leila, a slight smile on his lips. "You're with me now." He frowned in thought when Leila's glare shut him up. "We could go for a walk in the forest. We could train or something. It wouldn't be like dating me, I promise. Please say yes." Leila thought it over quickly.

"Fine, I suppose you could use some work with your swordsmanship. I can help you there even though I am an archer," Leila smiled at the boy's confusion. "When you are immortal, you have to do something in your free time. I decided I'd try to learn the ways of a sword. I mastered it quickly. In just fifty years I had learned how to use it well." Dean's face brightened.

"See you then, beautiful!" Leila gasped and then gave Dean a hard punch in the arm, making him recoil. "Sorry, Leila." Leila made a face but said no more; stalking back to her Cabin she could've sworn she had a funny feeling in her stomach and her immortality glow was starting to fade.

*********

Leila slammed her sword down onto Dean's. It slipped from his hand and crashed into the dirt. "Are you sure you want to keep doing this? You're not actually learning. You're doing the same thing over and over and it's not working." Dean grinned.

"So, can you show me how to do it differently?" Dean asked. Leila considered it and then grabbed his right hand. Leila gave a small sniff. Dean smelled wonderful. She inhaled again, taking in the delicious scent.

"Hold your sword like this so that your fingers don't have to work extra." Leila adjusted his fingers and then turned towards his stance. "Move your legs closer together. They're far apart so you have less energy. And it wouldn't hurt to dodge or step back." After a few more changes to attacks, Leila smiled. "Try again."

Dean grinned, lifted his sword and swung it. Leila, not prepared for a side swipe, leaped back just before his sword skimmed her shirt. Leila gritted her teeth. Dean was learning alright. She spun around and lashed out at Dean. Much to her amazement, he leaped back. Leila advanced, jumped up, landed and swung low. Dean stepped to side easily. Leila narrowed her eyes in concentration. He had learned more than she taught him. There was a slight movement in the bushes behind him; she lowered her sword a quarter of an inch only to be shocked when it shot down to the ground.

"Nice try, Leila," Dean smirked good naturally, holding his sword to her neck. Leila cursed under her breath and then reached down to pick up her fallen sword. When it was back in her hands again, she swung and knocked his down.

"Revenge," She shrugged when he made a face. She bent down to retrieve his sword only to find that he was half way down too. "Oh." She mumbled. She grabbed the sword and quickly pressed into his hands. But when she did, Dean took her hands and pulled her closer.

"I really like you, Leila Peterson," He murmured softly. Leila's eyes widened slightly in shock but she said nothing. "I've never met anyone so pretty or clever." Then as quick as lightning, Dean planted a kiss on her lips. Leila gasped.

"Dean!" She cried angrily, pushing him away. "What the heck was that? I'm a _Hunter! _I can't get involved with a boy!" Leila stuck her sword in a sheath and left the training area in a huff.

"What the heck was that, Leila?"

"Yeah, traitor," Leila spun around, still furious after the kiss. Nikki, Phoebe, Elizabeth and Rose were standing there, all glaring. "You think you can go off with a half-blood and not have us notice?" Leila, too taken back, stared at them, ashamed. She had broken her promise. She had fallen for him.

"Don't play coy," Elizabeth snapped. "We saw you. We were in the bush. Only the lord knows how you didn't see us there but you didn't."

"I didn't know what he was playing at!" Leila whispered. "He said all he wanted was help on his sword skills. I said I'd help him." She waited for them to scream at her some more but it never came. Instead, silence met her words and it was worse than the yelling. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I—"

"Well I'm not. If you're going to hang out with a boy then I don't want you to be with us," Elizabeth cut off rudely. She pulled her shiny black hair out of her eyes. "You're a daughter of Athena, right? You can get your stuff and move into that Cabin." Her green eyes were slits and they were daring Leila to argue. Leila shuffled her feet nervously. There were boys there. The idea of sharing a Cabin with boys was a scary thought.

"Don't worry about the boys there, Leila, I'm sure you won't be uncomfortable with them. Not after your little performance today." Nikki purred. "I can't wait to see how Zoë takes this— Lady Artemis too. We've never had a Hunter fall in love before." Nikki made a small gesture with her hands and then began to leave, the other three following after her. Calling over her shoulder, Nikki added, "Oh, you have ten minutes to get your stuff and then we're going to burn it." Nikki kept walking. Leila charged after them.

"I don't believe you have the authority to do that, Nikki," Leila sneered. "You see, _you_ are neither Lady Artemis nor are Zoë. I haven't been actually banned from Cabin Eight until Artemis says so." Leila waited for her response to that. Nikki only shrugged.

"Fine, but bear in mind, you'll have to go there someday. Lady Artemis and Zoë come back in two days for the solstice." Nikki punched Leila in the arm. "Boy lover," and then she walked past. Elizabeth smirked and copied the movement. Phoebe said nothing except a sad smile was on her lips.

"I'm sorry, Rose. It was never supposed to happen. I don't even know what came over me," Leila murmured, afraid that her voice would break; she shut her mouth and didn't dare open it when Rose answered:

"You promised. We were sisters," Rose shuffled her feet awkwardly in the dirt. "I'd better go." The ten year old left with a skip that later turned into a jog. Leila stared after them. They didn't understand. They didn't get that she wanted to be with Dean and not with him all at the same time. They thought she didn't want to be a Hunter anymore. Leila dropped to her knees in despair. Dean. Her precious Dean that she wanted to spend all her time with had made this happen.

_It's your fault too. You let him talk you into this. _A small voice in her head sang clearly. Leila gulped and held back her tears.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry if that kiss upset you so much," a soft hand was placed on her shoulder. She shook it off furiously. Dean's fault. If Dean had shut his mouth in the capture the flag game, it would've worked out. But no, he opened his big mouth and had to dazzle her.

"Dean," She hissed through clenched teeth. "This is your fault. You knew I was a Hunter. You knew I was forbidden to do that." Leila stood up so that she was eye level with Dean. His beautiful eyes were so sad.

"I'm so sorry, Leila. I just couldn't stay away. I tried at first. I did. Then your lovely voice rang in my ears and then in my mind. I thought I was going insane until I talked to you again." Dean took her icy hands into his warm ones. A shiver went down her spine as he continued to hold them. "What I did today was on an impulse, I am very sorry." His voice, his smell, everything about him was addicting. Leila's body trembled as she spoke.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Leila breathed. "I am no longer a Huntress. I am just the daughter of Athena now. Although I am sure that she doesn't want me. I am a traitor." Finally the tears ran down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them. Dean hugged her close.

"Shush, Leila, it'll be alright, I love you," The last few words brought her closer to him than ever. She hugged him and held him, crying into his neck and getting him wet. Could she really love him back? They only spent like a few hours together on the training arena.

"Are you sure?"

"I am very sure," Dean murmured. "I have never felt this way before. You make my heart fly. It's crazy; I know to fall in love after just one time with you. But I am very sure it is love." Dean gave her a squeeze. "You'd better go back to Cabin Eight." Leila nodded and then let go.

"I think I love you too," she said slowly and cautiously.

----------------------

**A/N: **yeah I know. People can't really fall into love like that but it did in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.

Choosing Love

Chapter 3

Leila let those words sink in. She _had _to love him; otherwise everything would've been for nothing. But standing there in his arms, she was sure he loved him. She broke apart from him. "I should go, Dean."

"Why? You don't have to go back to the Hunters anymore. You're free at last!" Dean smiled. "Come do something with me! I'm bored!" Leila hesitated. Here her love was standing and there wasn't anything holding her back.

"Alright," Leila agreed. She grabbed his hand, aware that everything seemed like it was speeding around her. "What are we doing?"

------------------

"Hi, Leila!" Mary bounded up to Leila in a swift leap. "Guess what?" Leila raised her eyebrow.

"Aren't you forbidden to talk to me?" Leila asked quietly but the sneer was there. Her anger with the Hunters certainly hadn't worn off, not even for the nicest hunter.

"Well, Nikki said not to but I didn't see why we couldn't be friends," Mary murmured. Her face brightened. "But you didn't guess! Lord Apollo sent a note and it said Lady Artemis would be here the day after the solstice!" Mary squealed with delight. Leila frowned. _Only two more days until I get smashed, _Leila thought sourly.

"Come on, girls, we need to get back into practice," Nikki ordered. "Apollo's Cabin just left so we have the place all to ourselves." Nikki turned to sneer at Leila, "You can come to, Half-blood, just don't get in our way." Nikki grabbed her quiver of arrows and slung it over her shoulder, in a heartbeat she was gone. The rest of the Hunters filed out with her, ignoring Leila completely.

"Nice shot, Phoebe," Helen grinned, smacking Phoebe a high-five. Phoebe had split Helen's arrow right through the middle on the cork dart board. Leila stood behind all of them as they used the camp's archery equipment for their own use.

"That was awesome, Phoebe," Leila tried, without success, to warm up to her former sisters. Her anger was gone and was replaced with remorse as the Hunters went on with life without here. They seemed happy without her and that made Leila bite her tongue. She wanted them to miss her. She thought the Hunters would be sad that she chose the boy and not them. But they acted like she wasn't even there. Phoebe spun around and glared at Leila.

"No one here wants your opinion, Half-blood," Her lip curled. "You're a daughter of Athena. You belong with them." She pointed to the group of Athena's kids who were doing their chores. Leila's hands formed fists but that was all the anger she let Phoebe see. "Maybe Leila will fit in there," Phoebe continued.

"I don't think so, nobody likes her!" Helen whispered back loudly so that all the Hunters would hear. Snickers filled the group and Leila rolled her eyes and sauntered off so they didn't see how hurt she was.

------------------------

"Lady Artemis!" Nikki cried happily. "You're alright!" Nikki looked around. "Where are Zoë and Bianca? And why are you here, Thalia?" Nikki's cheeks reddened slightly when Artemis replied:

"Thalia is the new lieutenant of the Hunters. Zoë and Bianca fell in battle." Her eyes clouded slightly. "Never mind that, we'll discuss it in a moment. Leila Peterson." Artemis' voice stayed the same, calm and soothing but underneath that there was a ripple of fire. Leila stepped forward nervously. Artemis wasn't in her girl form. She was in her woman form.

"Lady Artemis," She greeted quietly. Artemis gazed down at Leila, her eyes meeting Leila's and then they flickered.

"Hello, Leila," she murmured quietly. "Is it all true? Everything Nikki said?" Thalia had her lips pursed and her arms folded across her chest. She wore the silver circlet on her head that signified she was second-in-command. Leila wanted to scream at her and say she was hardly a Hunter and had no opinion whatsoever in the matter. But Thalia was there and standing like she knew everything.

"Yes, it is," Leila chocked out. That was all she could say. She wanted to give her view on things but her voice wouldn't let her.

"I say banish her to Hades! Tie her to a tree and leave her there! I think—" Nikki was interrupted.

"Enough, Nikephoros Horatio," Artemis said sharply, using Nikki's full name. Her tone suggested that he matter had been brought up at least one hundred times. Her eyes stayed on Leila the whole time though.

"Nice name, Nick!" Alana giggled.

"Zip it! No one here goes by that name anymore." Nikki hissed; it looked like she could say more on the subject but she let it drop because Artemis was speaking again.

"I think you're already punished enough, Leila Peterson," Artemis murmured softly. "You have already lost your friends and family and you are about to have a baby whose father doesn't care about you." A what? Leila frowned. She looked down at her stomach. It was bulging or anything. It looked normal. And what about Dean? Dean said he loved her. Artemis must have the wrong boy. Dean loved her. He said he did.

"A few months." Artemis murmured. "Since you are carrying a child, you are no longer welcome with my Hunters." Artemis looked around the Cabin. She shimmered down into her child look. "Alright, pack up, girls; I'm thinking Canada will be a good place to hunt. Leila, get your things and leave the Cabin." Leila nodded, it was impossible to say anything with her eyes staring at you with disappointment. Leila didn't pack anything into her bags but simply grabbed everything and left. A baby? How could she have had a baby? She was only thirteen. She dropped her stuff outside Athena's Cabin and then ran off to find Dean. He was holding a bow and arrow when she found him at the archery area.

"Dean," Leila snapped. "Is it true? That I'm carrying your baby?" Dean shot the arrow onto the board.

"Like I know," Dean mumbled. "Anyways, I love you, Leila, you and only you." Dean flashed a brilliant smile. Leila grinned. "Baby or no baby, you'll always be mine."

"I love you too, Dean," Leila murmured, hugging him. Dean wrapped his arms around her and cradled her gently in his arms. Leila giggled, something was vibrating.

"Oh, have to go," Dean said suddenly. He hesitated for a moment. "Chiron wants to see me." Dean stalked off, pulling his cell phone out and talking into it. "Yeah, be there in a moment." Curious to meet Chiron and ask if she could stay here, Leila stalked off after him. He made his way back to camp and then stopped and turned towards the forest. Leila looked around. _Why would Chiron be in the forest_? Leila wondered silently. She followed him silently through the trees, her years of being a Hunter paid off. She was as quiet as a cat stalking a mouse.

"Hey there," Dean murmured. Leila froze, wondering if he caught her. But she sighed in relief when he turned towards the person in the tree. The thing jumped down from the tree. It was another girl. She was about the same age and height as Leila except she wore her hair down loosely and not in a ponytail for when she was hunting. The girl had green eyes and leaves in her hair from being in the tree.

"Hey there, Dean," Leila silently gasped as the two embraced each other in a hug. "Good to see you." She girl giggled. "I never thought a daughter of Demeter would ever fall for the son of Apollo." Leila watched in disbelief as Dean grinned and pulled her closer for a kiss. Leila's eyes narrowed angrily when they broke apart.

"I'll always love you, Kelsey, you and only you."

_You said that to me too! _Leila snarled in her head. "I love you." But this time it wasn't Leila saying it. It was Kelsey. Leila moaned and ran away before Dean and Kelsey could notice she was spying on them. When she got to a part of the forest where it was quiet, she sat down and bit her lip. She hadn't cried for over five-hundred years. She wasn't going to start now. Not for some loser.

--------------

**A/N: **Sorry if you liked Dean and wanted him to have a happy life happily ever after but I decided it would be better if he wasn't the perfect guy for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.

Choosing Love

Chapter 4

Leila punched at her pillow furiously. She had set up her stuff at the edge of the woods where she had built a small tent out of sticks, leaves and mud. Leila grabbed a spear and went outside her tent and began stabbing the nearest tree. She peeled off the parts of the bark and then began to rip them to shreds, cursing at herself and Dean. It was dusk and almost time to get into bed. She didn't need blankets. Sometimes when she was with her former sisters, taking tents, blankets and pillows was dangerous when they were on a hunt. So they had to use their survival skill instead.

"Jerk," Leila grumbled. She looked at the pieces of the bark on the ground. It was two days after she had seen Dean with Kelsey and she still hadn't gotten rid of her anger. She sat down with the bark and grabbed it, tearing them to smaller pieces. It was a good feeling to rip the bark and destroy it. Leila gasped and then turned to vomit. Was that supposed to happen? She hadn't eaten anything for a while. She went to her water jug and rinsed out her mouth.

"Hey, Leila, I heard you were camping out here."

Leila spun around and spat the water towards his feet. Dean jumped back and grinned. "So, what's up, Leila-Flower?" Leila froze and then marched up to him, unsheathing her sword as she went. She pointed the tip at his throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't run this through you right now," Leila hissed. "You have no idea what you've done to me!"

"What did I do to you, Leila?" Dean yelled. His eyes glittered with cold fury. "I came to talk to you! I have no idea what this is all about!" Leila saw him fingering at his pocket but she was too slow. He had his sword out too. Leila backed away.

"You left me! I gave up everything for you and you left me for that Demeter girl" Leila screamed. She heard her voice crack but she continued on. "I broke every rule for you and now I'm having a baby? I said I was having a baby and you left! You don't care about me!"

"Of course not!" Dean scoffed. "Why would I care about you? I was only acting." Dean paused and then grinned. "In fact, I don't like any of the girls I date. But girls are wonderful distractions. Especially the half-blood ones. The mortal girls aren't as bright. They don't have a power or anything. But still, even mortal girls are good distractions." Leila gritted her teeth and lunged once more. Dean, still beaming at his accomplishments, wasn't quick enough and the sword stabbed him in the left shoulder. Dean stumbled back and examined his bleeding arm. His eyes narrowed and he slashed his sword down. Leila dodged it and threw her sword down.

"You win," Leila surrendered. Dean said nothing and then lowered his sword.

"Leila Peterson," Dean sneered. "Are you really afraid to fight me?"

"No."

"Then why did you surrender?" Dean mocked viciously. "Can't fight me?" Leila's rage soared.

"Really, Dean?" Leila leered. "See, here's the thing. I'm so mad at you, I could kill you. And don't worry," she added because Dean looked like he was going to say something. "I have killed tons before. Monsters, humans, and half-bloods like you." Leila checked her fingernails while she waited for Dean to reply. He didn't so she put her hands on her hips and leaned forward a little. "Are you afraid now?" She asked him. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I be afraid?" Dean asked. "I'm a guy. Guys are better than girls. I can beat you at everything." Leila's hands tapped impatiently at her side and then she reached down and grabbed her sword. With no time to think, Dean merely stumbled backwards with shock at Leila's hasty move. Dean moved up against a tree with his hands up.

"Who's got the sword?" Leila demanded, pressing the sword lightly against Dean's collarbone. Dean didn't answer so she poked him softly. "I'm the one with the sword and you're the one close to death." Dean's wide frightened eyes turned cold.

"Like I care," Dean spat. "I have nothing left now. Kill me for all I care. It won't matter. No one will miss me. No one would care if died! Do it! Kill me! I dare you!" _Do it! Do it! _The voice inside her head screamed. _He's done so much to you! One quick movement! That's all it takes! _Leila's hand trembled slightly. Dean. Her beautiful Dean. She couldn't do it. Leila threw her sword up into the air, caught it and sheathed it.

"Like I could kill something like you," Leila sneered. She turned on her heel and then marched furiously back to her stick-tent. The leaf flap closed and she was in darkness. Leila's eyes filled up and she cried. "I hate you Dean." She whispered to herself. "I hate you but I love you. How does that work out?"

Leila wiped her eyes off and stared at the stars. It was dark now. The sky was a dark blue with a few rays of orange and red still fading into the background. She stared at the stars. This was supposed to be happy ending. Cinderella, Snow White and those other girls, they got their happy ending. Why couldn't she get hers? She'd given up more than those cartoons she had seen with her former sisters. Stars, why couldn't they take her away. Far, far away from this chaos. Stars.

"Aren't they pretty?"

Leila shot up. She glared at the entrance of the tent. "Can't you leave me alone?" Leila whispered. She cheeks were still wet from the tears she had cried moments before.

"I only want to ask you a question," Dean murmured softly. Leila gave a curt nod for him to continue. Anything to him out of here. "Why didn't you kill me? After everything I've done everything to you."

"I just couldn't, Dean," Leila answered quietly. "Leave. Get out!" Dean lowered his eyes and Leila stiffened. He wasn't going to leave. But there was something she wanted to ask. She wanted to know something. What had Dean meant that no one loved him? She loved him. Her whole heart was just for him. Her family had either died or left her. She had nothing to turn to.

"Well I just wanted to say this," Dean said in undertone. "I'm sorry, Leila. I'm sorry." Leila's eyes stayed blank. "Please, Leila, say you forgive me." Leila forced herself to look into the gorgeous eyes of Dean Perry's. They took her breath away.

"Y-Yes," Leila managed to mumble. Then I occurred to her to ask the question. "Why did you say no one would care if you died?" Dean blinked.

"When did I say that?"

"Right before I was about to slay you!" Leila cried.

"Right," Dean answered. "Well, I was just trying to make you think I wasn't worth it. It worked didn't it?" Dean grinned but the warmth didn't flow into his eyes.

"Please, Dean," Leila begged. "I want to know. You wouldn't say it if it didn't have a meaning. Please tell me." Leila's curiously got the best of her and she added quietly. "I love you, Dean. I always will."

"Fine," Dean agreed. "I'll tell you my story."

**A/N: Sorry if you didn't like Dean and Leila making up. But it won't last. She'll fall for another hottie! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.

Choosing Love

Chapter 5

Leila waited patiently for Dean to go on. Dean wasn't speaking.

"Dean," Leila prompted quietly. The brown-haired boy said nothing. He merely stared blankly into the open sky.

"My parents never loved me. My mother hated me. I was a waste of time compared to my brothers and sister. They always outshone me. They were perfect students or athletes. My brother, Liam, is the smartest person. He can speak Spanish, French and now he's working on Italian. He's smart and has gotten many awards for his brains. My other brother, Hunter, is sporty. He does every sport there is, lacrosse, soccer, track, football, basketball, ultimate Frisbee, snowboarding. He does it all. He's gotten medals and trophies that outshine me every day. And then there's my youngest sister, Elizabeth. She's five or so and everyone loves her. She's sweet and cute. Even I think so. But there's my family. All of my siblings and I get outshone by everyone single one of them. I'm the bastard of the family. No one loves me. They don't even like me. My father isn't ever home and Apollo doesn't care. He's of making more kids with other women."

"It started with my older brother's birth. I am the oldest of the family. My mother wanted a real family after she had me. She didn't want a child who brought on memories of a man who had gotten her pregnant and then left." Leila's stomach dropped a bit when she heard that last bit.

"Pregnant and then left." Leila repeated. "Just like what you were going to do with me?"

"Moving on," Dean said swiftly. "So I was three when my mom found another guy. His wife had just died but they fell in love anyways. The guy's name was Daniel and he already had a kid too, three years older than me. His name was Liam. He became my step-brother. The next year they got married and then had another kid. That's when Hunter came into the picture. I was five when he came and Liam was eight and I could remember it well. My mother was so happy that she had a son with a man she was married with." Dean shuddered.

"From that day on, everything was different," Dean murmured. "My mother focused on the baby rather than me and my step father took care of Liam. He didn't care about me. Not me. Not when he had two perfect children, both his flesh and blood." Dean sneered. "Daniel only cared about his kids and he wanted them to be happy. They were relieved from chores. Guess who had to do them? Daniel, my mom and me." Dean smiled. "It wasn't all that bad at first, all the chores and stuff. It was just small things that he didn't feel like doing. Cleaning the rooms, making the beds, taking the trash. Small things like that and didn't take up much time. But then another room was added when I was ten. Hunter got his own room, my old room, and I was moved down to the guest bedroom." Dean's lips curled up in a sneer. "I got stuck with every single chore in the house. The family wanted to things every day. Movies, park, I don't know, anything. I got stuck everything. Then I started getting beaten up. Liam and Hunter were always asking for things. I was their personal slave it felt like. I was running all over the house for them, getting them something to drink or whatever. If I didn't get it to them on time I got kicked hard. No one stopped them from hitting me. In fact, Daniel encouraged it. He wanted Hunter to grow up strong and spoiled. My mother didn't care either. She cared about keeping Hunter and Liam happy.

"Then, five years or so ago, I really can't remember, she got pregnant again. This time I was with a girl, Elizabeth. She was a sweet kid and still is. She's never been into violence or anything so I never got beat up by her but she was only two, then again. I left when I was twelve. Apollo finally came to see me and he guided me to Camp Half-Blood. He told me about it. Where I would fit in. he said he was sorry for everything. But I didn't care. I had been abused for eight years and no one had ever cared.

"So I took his advice. I came here. It took some time but I got here." Dean pounded his fist into the ground. "N body ever found out. My father was a maniac about sex. But he didn't want to do it on anyone else besides me. He did and here I am. Just like him." Dean grumbled. "I wanted to kill Daniel for everything he had done o me. It was his fault that he and my mother met. If they never had, she might've met another man who loved both of us and not just her. But he didn't care. My mother did care about me. I have to believe that. She loved me. It was his fault. That's what I told myself when I set out to kill Daniel." Dean laughed cruelly. "Daniel and my mother had another kid. Her name is Annie. I think she's like two now or something but I went back when I was thirteen. And I tried to kill them all—except Annie and Elizabeth. I'm not stupid. They didn't deserve to die. But everyone else did. That's when I found out about Mist.

"I came into the house, I crept into the garage, that's where I slept for two years after Elizabeth was born. I came in and I whipped out my sword and then pointed it at Daniel. He laughed and asked why I was holding my hand like that at him. I swung at him for mocking me. But the sword went right through him!" Dean shuddered. "I couldn't believe it. Went right through him and didn't even harm him. I left after that. I haven't been back since." Dean pulled something out of his pocket. It was a handful of beads. "I'm not wearing the necklace."

Leila saw that the beads were connected with a small string. Four beads rested on it. "I've been here for a long time. Four years. But I was always the outcast. I was the outcast where ever I went. I guess that's just because I had the experience that not many others have. People thought I was weird. They stayed away from me. But I got caught up with sex. I loved it and I thought it was fun. I had it with one girl and then another and another. But none of them became how you are now." Dean nodded towards Leila's stomach. Leila gulped a little and then waited for Dean to finish.

"Then I saw you. You were beautiful. You still had your immortal glow. I wanted you so bad. It was a craving I'd never had before. Something was making me attached to you." Dean sighed. "One night. That's all it took. Now I'm a father, just like my step-father. But that's my story. That's why I said no one would if I died. Because it's true. I'm never going to be as good as my so-called brother." Leil'a stomach was twisting and turning.

What should she do? Should she apologize? Should she give him her pity?

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Leila asked quietly.

"No," Dean muttered. "This was my problem. I should've done something else. My anger about my family got out of hand. And then you now have to carry the burden of it." Dean got up.

"I'm sorry," He said softly. "For everything. I took everything away from you…" he trailed off. Leila stared into those big brown eyes.

"You're forgiven. She leaned towards him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "You're not your step-father. I think you're better."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does.

Choosing Love

Chapter 6

Leila blinked. Dean was an okay guy. He just had problems. Leila leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I seriously don't think anything bad of you."

"I don't believe it." Leila closed her eyes. She didn't know what else to say. What else was there to say? She'd never been good on raising people' self-esteem. Being a former Hunter, she never really had to know how to do it. Everyone already knew they were good at what they were good at and knew they looked beautiful the way they were. Nothing was needed to boost it. It was just there. They were proud.

So to raise it, did you just compliment them all of the time? Leila frowned she had no experience with guy. She wished she had it. She touched her stomach again. Just another reminder what her screwed up life was like.

Despite what Dean had said, a sudden impulse warned her to stay away from Dean.

"But he's been through so much. Would it be fair to stop seeing him?"

_Trust your instincts._ Artemis' words rang through her ears. When she was a Hunter, Artemis was constantly saying that you should trust your instincts.

"So I should stay away from him?" Leila muttered to herself. _That's what they're telling me. They're telling me that even though he's been through all of that stuff, he's not going to change and he's still a player. _

Oh, my, god. "Why is love so confusing? Why did I have to choose love? Why couldn't I choose sisterhood or death?" Leila wailed. "I've ruined everything!" She felt a small rumble in her stomach, was it from guilt or from the fact that she hadn't eaten in while? Maybe a mixture of both. All she knew for sure is that she had just led this guy on. She had just kissed him on the cheek!

How many more mistakes could she make? "Artemis should've just killed me. It would've been more merciful than this," Leila grumbled.


End file.
